


Arthur's Known

by Samaria_Aurea



Series: Arthur Finds Out [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Dark Arthur, M/M, Possessive Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaria_Aurea/pseuds/Samaria_Aurea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to Arthur Finds Out, which was requested by you people. See more into the world in which Arthur knows about Merlin's magic and how he handles it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin was nervous as he walked up towards Geoffrey and Arthur. People on both sides watching him as he went by. Some cheering like Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, and Gwen. Others were more wary of magic being welcomed back into Camelot.

When he finally reached Geoffrey and Arthur he kneeled. “Merlin of Ealdor, do you swear your fealty to the king and to Camelot?” Merlin cleared his throat, intent on not failing now, not after he practiced for hours the past week after Arthur told him about this.

“I, Merlin of Ealdor, swear that as Camelot’s Court Sorcerer I will stand by the king’s side and help him through all trying matters. To advise him in times of need. To protect this kingdom against all manners of attack be it man or magic. To be entirely for this kingdom’s usage. I will not fail you.” Merlin was proud when his voice came out strong and clear, all the practice had paid off. When he glanced up there was a small smile on Arthur’s face. He quickly looked back down.

After the vows, Geoffrey came forth and placed a silver ring with blue opal on Merlin’s left index finger, the same finger Arthur had his mother’s ring on. Merlin stood when geoffrey gave him the sign to.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you. The new Court Sorcerer, Merlin of Ealdor.” As soon as Geoffrey stopped speaking a loud roar went through the hall, people applauding, Gwaine’s wolf whistle could be heard the loudest and Merlin smiled. Arthur walked to Merlin’s side and raised his hand. Once the hall was quiet Arthur made his announcement.

“A feast will be held in two weeks time to celebrate the return of sorcerers to Camelot’s royal court and hopefully the peaceful return of magic to the kingdom,” Finished Arthur. Another round of applause went up in some parts of the hall, other parts being filled with people wary of the entire thing.

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s attention and together they walked out of the hall, side-by-side. They headed to Arthur’s chambers and once inside Arthur closed the door. Arthur sat down and gestured for Merlin to do the same.

“Do you like your new position, Merlin?” Questioned Arthur. Merlin hesitated for a bit but then,“It’s a bit sudden don’t you think?” Answered Merlin.

“It was necessary, everyone knows that magic was used on Camelot’s side to take down Cenred’s army. It would be ridiculous if we didn’t acknowledge it.” Arthur’s face bared no guilt about what happened only a week before, about the amount of bodies that dropped. Merlin swallowed, his throat was dry. He still couldn’t get the images out of his head, or the way Arthur’s mouth had moved along his neck. Merlin’s conflicted feelings must have shown on his face because Arthur smirked.

“There’s no need to feel ashamed about anything that happened that day, Merlin.” A knowing smile on his face. Merlin looked away, but then remembered something. “Will I still have to be your servant even though I’m now the Court Sorcerer?” Merlin’s voice was hopeful. 

Arthur stared at him as if he’d lost his mind. He stood and walked towards Merlin. When he reached him he pulled him out of the chair and twisted an arm behind his back. “No matter what changes happen in Camelot, you will always do whatever I tell you to, don’t ever forget that you serve me until the day you die.” Merlin’s arm was twisted painfully and against his will he gave out a whimper. When Arthur seemed satisfied he let go of Merlin’s arm. He ran his hand up and down Merlin’s arm in a soothing gesture and kissed his shoulder. “You may go now.” Arthur walked away and sat at his desk going over council papers. Merlin hurriedly left.

Merlin entered his new chambers. It was too grand for his comfort. The bed was too big. There was too much space. The new clothes in his wardrobe were too fine. There was actually a desk just for writing that had begun to accumulate papers as soon as the council found out he’d be the Court Sorcerer. He slumped against the door. His gaze ended up on the ring he’d acquired only less than an hour ago. It was beautiful. It didn’t belong on his hand. 

He stood and took off the ring. He placed it on the nightstand beside his bed.  
Merlin changed out of the clothes he was wearing and put on his old blue tunic and red scarf. He tied up the laces of his old trousers and shrugged on his brown jacket. He left his room and kept walking until he was out of the castle. Once out of the castle he walked through the lower town and out through the gate into the forest.

XX

Merlin didn’t know how long he’d been wandering through the forest but after a while he found a stream and sat under a tree. He laid his head back, intent on relaxing and enjoying nature and the magic in the earth. He ended up falling asleep.

When he woke it was dark out but he was still sleepy so he had trouble getting up. “You’re finally awake, Merlin.” Came a voice from besides him. Merlin scrambled backwards and backed up into a boulder before looking up to see who was there. The voice belonged to Arthur, who was standing there looking down at Merlin, moonlight reflecting off his golden hair.

“Why are you out here all by yourself, Merlin?” Could ask you the same question in all honesty, thought Merlin. “I was just enjoying the scenery. But why are you out here, you’re the king you need to stay protected in the castle.” Merlin went to get up but then Arthur pushed him back to the ground. “Let’s just stay out here and talk, okay Merlin.” He wasn’t asking, it was a command. Arthur sat besides Merlin and they both sat in silence for a while just listening to the running current of the stream and the crickets. A few fireflies flying around.

Arthur’s voice broke the tranquility of the scene. “Why aren’t you wearing your new clothes or the ring?” He seemed bothered that Merlin was in his old clothes. “I feel more comfortable in my old clothes and without the ring.” Merlin hoped he hadn’t upset Arthur. Arthur raised his hand and started running his fingers through Merlin’s hair. “I chose all those clothes for you myself, and designed the ring as well since the last one was destroyed in the purge. I want to see you wear them at all times.” Merlin was surprised, he thought one of the castle staff had filled his wardrobe with clothes fit for a noble not clothes that were specifically chosen for him. The ring surprised him too, it was beautiful. Arthur had designed it. Merlin needed a moment to process these things.

“You will wear them, Merlin.” The hand in Merlin’s hair turned forceful and he grimaced as Arthur’s fingers tightened their hold. “I’ll wear them. I’ll wear them, Arthur.” After Merlin said that Arthur’s fingers left his hair. Arthur seemed to calm down but after a while he tensed again. “Is something wrong, Arthur?” Merlin was worried. After a moment Merlin got an answer.“Sarrum is coming to the feast that’s in two weeks. I suspect he might try something to harm either Camelot or the magic population.” Arthur’s face held a look of disgust as he talked about Sarrum. Merlin as the new Court Sorcerer would have to speak with Sarrum when he arrived, he didn’t look forward to it.

“I’ll try my best to help you with Sarrum if he does try to harm anyone.” Merlin meant it. Arthur looked at him and gave a brief smile. “Of course you would, you’d have no other choice but to follow my orders and help me.” Merlin felt his stomach drop. He wanted to help Arthur and Camelot, he didn’t like this side of Arthur that used merlin as he pleased. They both sat there and after a while Arthur stood. 

“Let’s go back to Camelot.” Merlin followed him without question.

XX

Two weeks had gone by and the castle was preparing for the feast. Merlin still felt odd wearing his new clothes and the Court Sorcerer’s ring. He couldn’t stay still at all. Sarrum had arrived at the castle the day before. The look he gave Merlin was unsettling, he’d been sorely tempted to hide behind Arthur but knew that Arthur wouldn’t want him to look weak lest it make the king appear weak as well. He had stood side-by-side with Arthur while welcoming Sarrum and his party to Camelot. He didn’t appreciate the way Sarrum’s eyes had lingered on him while he was being escorted inside.

Merlin made his way to Arthur’s chambers, he knocked on the door to announce his presence and entered. Arthur was shuffling through papers on his desk and stopped when Merlin entered the room. “Did you need something Merlin?” Arthur stared Merlin down. “I just came to see if you needed me for anything, and also to help you prepare for the feast.” Merlin was twisting his ring around his finger. “Did you just want to see me?” Arthur was smirking. Merlin’s cheeks went as red as tomatoes and so did the tip of his ears. “Come here.” Arthur’s voice was loud and clear and had a hint of amusement. Merlin quickly walked over to where Arthur was now standing. Before Merlin could register it, Arthur was embracing him. Arms wrapped around Merlin’s back and nose buried in his neck. Merlin hesitantly wrapped his arms around Arthur. Before long Arthur’s right hand was holding Merlin’s head in place as he mouthed at his neck. Merlin’s knees were threatening to buckle. It felt amazing and he didn’t want Arthur to stop. A moan escaped his lips and he felt Arthur smirk into his skin. After about a minute more Arthur pulled away and went back to shuffling papers. Merlin stood there dazed and hair messed up. “Why’d you stop?” He couldn’t help but ask. Arthur’s face was blank again which Merlin never liked. “I completed my goal.” Arthur said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Merlin was confused. Did Arthur like him? Was he just using him for entertainment? That last thought upset Merlin. Why would he be anything more than just a plaything of Arthur’s. He spun on his heels and left the room.

He walked through the castle lost in his thoughts and ended up bumping into Gwaine. “Sorry,” was his automatic response without even glancing at who he bumped into he walked on. “Still acting like a servant, Merlin, i guess somethings never change.” At Gwaine’s voice Merlin stopped walking and turned towards him. “Hey Gwaine.” Merlin smiled at his friend. Happy to see him. “That’s a nice love bite you have there, it looks recent too.” Gwaine stepped closer, a wide grin on his face. “So who gave it to you?” Gwaine’s finger was pointing to where Arthur’s mouth had been. Merlin’s hand flew to his neck and he started walking backwards. “ I have no idea what you’re talking about Gwaine, you must have been drinking again.” Merlin started rushing towards his chambers. “See you at the feast then, Merlin.” Gwaine called out after him and then chuckled.

Merlin was in his chambers now. He went to the mirror and inspected his neck. Right where Gwaine’s finger had pointed was a darkening mark. He needed to cover it before the feast. He rummaged through his wardrobe to find something that covered his neck. After searching for a long time he ended up finding jacket with a high enough collar to hide the mark. He put it on and then waited for the feast to begin.

XX

When it was time for the feast he walked in and sat besides Arthur. Arthur stood and the banquet hall went silent. “ Ladies and Gentlemen, i hope you are all enjoying yourselves here tonight. We are here to celebrate the new Court Sorcerer Merlin of Ealdor.” Arthur turned towards Merlin and offered his hand. Merlin grabbed it and stood. Cheering and clapping could be heard at every table, the only ones not clapping were Sarrum and his men. Eventually, the noise died down and Arthur released Merlin’s hand. “May this bring good fortune upon Camelot.” Arthur’s smile was radiant. “You may all return to your prior engagements.” With that Arthur sat down and drank from his cup. Out of the corner of his eyes he stared at Merlin’s neck. The room filled up with chatter again. Sarrum spoke. “I didn’t think that magic would be welcomed again in Camelot after the purge, i believe we’ll have to redraw the treaty between our kingdom’s, King Arthur.” Arthur put down his cup and turned towards Sarrum. “I’m sure that Camelot and Amata will be great allied kingdoms, King Sarrum, we should talk about a treaty in a council meeting tomorrow. Tonight we’re celebrating.” Arthur picked up his cup again and took a long drink.

Sarrum apparently didn’t take kindly to being dismissed and turned towards Merlin. “Aren’t you eye-catching, you look so fae-like, it makes me want to crush you.” Merlin felt Arthur tense besides him. Merlin didn’t want any chance of there being a war between the two kingdoms and attempted to alleviate the situation. “I thank you for your compliment even if the last part was a bit excessive.” Merlin faked a smile. “I sincerely hope that we can be great allies.” Merlin drank from his cup, trying to take the edge off everything. Sarrum didn’t stop looking at Merlin and Arthur never stopped being tense. When the feast finally came to a close Merlin thanked the gods above.

Arthur pulled Merlin into his chambers and as soon as the doors were closed pressed him up against them. Before Merlin could ask Arthur what he was doing Arthur spoke. “Why did you cover up your neck?” His eyes were hard, Arthur wanted no excuses. “I didn’t want everyone to see it so i covered it up.” At that answer Arthur pressed him even harder into the door, it was getting painful. “I left that mark so that no one would look at what they can’t have, now i’m going to have to make it harder for you to cover them.” Arthur attacked Merlin’s neck and the underside of his jaw. When he tried to get at Merlin’s collarbone the jacket was in the way. He tore it off much to Merlin’s protest. The protest was turned into a moan when Arthur bit his collarbone. Merlin couldn’t get Arthur off, Arthur was so much more physically stronger than he was and Arthur had his wrists pinned. Just as Merlin was about to give up struggling a knock sounded on the door. “I’m busy.” Arthur’s voice was rough and threatening to harm whoever dared disturb him. “I thought i could speak with you King Arthur, about our kingdoms.” At Sarrum’s voice Arthur nearly growled. He let go of Merlin and handed him his jacket. After a moment he opened the door. “King Sarrum, what is it that you wanted to discuss?” Arthur’s eyes betrayed the nonchalant tone he had used to address Sarrum. Sarrum looked around the room and saw Merlin. “I was hoping to speak to you alone, without anyone else in the room.” Merlin took that as his cue to leave and before Arthur could say anything he had already left the room.

XX

Merlin quickly closed the doors to his chambers and fought to regain his breath. Once he had calmed he started getting ready for sleep. He had just set his ring down when a shadow out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned to look at it but as soon as he did he felt movement behind him. Before he could see what it was something hit the back of his head and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves Merlin in chains and Arthur going a bit mad, enjoy.

Merlin slowly woke up, a splitting pain in his head. Merlin tried to raise his hand to assess the damage but found both of his arms restrained. His eyes widened in surprise and he started struggling, only to realize his legs were restrained too. After struggling for a bit longer did he realize that he was bound in cold iron. He wouldn’t be able to get out at all, his magic was useless. 

He looked around him. It was dark, the only light coming from a few beams of sunlight straying in from a small opening in the wall behind him. His restraints were connected to the wall behind him and unless he gained enough strength to pull them out of the wall he’d stay there.He could see that he was surrounded by stone and that in front of him were metal bars, he was in a cell. 

Several thoughts raced through his mind. Had Arthur put him in here? No that couldn’t be right. He remembered being in his chambers and getting ready for bed, and then seeing something that caught his attention and then darkness as he fell to the ground after being hit, which explained the pain in his head. Arthur had still been speaking to Sarrum at that point. A terrifying thought occurred. If Arthur wasn’t responsible for him being here then who was?

He was so preoccupied with all the thoughts in his head and figuring out his situation that he never realized the door to the cell opened. “Don’t you look all pretty chained up.” Merlin’s head snapped up. Sarrum was standing at the entrance of the cell a sinister grin on his face. A sense of dread filled Merlin.

“What do you want, Sarrum?” Merlin was starting to get nervous. Sarrum chaining him up in a cell could never mean something good. Sarrum walked towards him. “I had a nice chat with your king last night about our kingdoms. I still don’t support magic in my kingdom but I think I’d enjoy having you as a pet.” Sarrum was leering at this point. His hand trailed along Merlin’s neck. “It seems I interrupted something last night between you and your King, your neck’s all marked up. Is providing pleasure one of your duties to the King?” Merlin couldn’t help but tense up from Sarrum’s proximity. “Do not speak ill of my King, it’s treason. Whatever my King wishes of me I’ll fulfill it.” Merlin wished he had access to his magic, he didn’t like feeling so powerless.

Sarrum was too close for Merlin’s comfort. Sarrum pulled a dagger from its sheath on his belt. He traced Merlin’s adam’s apple with it. Merlin could not help but flinch away from the press of metal at his neck. “No matter how pretty you are, you’re still just a filthy magic creature.” The dagger sliced across his collarbone and he yelped. He had to get out of here, he had to get away from Sarrum. “Of course even filthy magic creature’s still have their uses.” Sarrum cut open his tunic and he could feel the cold dungeon air on his chest, he shivered. 

Sarrum was now standing in front of him. He put his dagger away and looked at Merlin as if he was a treat. Merlin wanted to curl up into himself. To tuck his knees into his chest and wrap his arms around himself and wait for the horror to pass. The restraints didn’t allow him to, instead the restraints showed him quite openly to Sarrum’s viewing pleasure.

He tried to mentally prepare himself for what would happen. To prepare himself when Sarrum stepped closer and reached his hands out and…

They were startled when the citadel’s bells went off. Sarrum scowled. “Albin, keep an eye on him. I have to make an appearance or else they might start to suspect me.” Sarrum left the cell and from the shadows appeared Albin, who merely stood guard silently. Merlin was relieved but knew that Sarrum would be back. He hoped the bells were ringing for him.

XX

“I don’t care how many people or how many times I send them out, you will find Merlin and bring him back to me.” Arthur had been shouting orders since he realized Merlin was missing. He’d gone to Gaius to get a tonic for his headache. He’d drunk himself into a haze the night before, trying to calm down even though he wanted to run Sarrum through with his sword right then and there.

Upon entering Gaius’s chambers he saw the man bent over a table labelling bottles and mumbling to himself. He knocked on the door to get the physician’s attention. Gaius looked up. “I suppose you want something for your head, Sire.” Gaius picked up a bottle and handed it to him. “You always know what I need Gaius, even if it tastes horrid.” Arthur swallowed up the contents of the bottle quickly and grimaced at the taste. “No matter how old you get you still complain like a child at the tastes of my tonics.” Gaius and Arthur both smiled at the memory of young Arthur refusing to drink Gaius’s tonics when he’d been sick. In the end Uther’s presence was what made him drink it. “Have you seen Merlin this morning Sire? Gaius’s voice snapped Arthur back to reality. His brow furrowed. “Was he supposed to help you with something?” Surely Gaius had found another apprentice at this point. “He usually always comes by in the morning and helps me with some tasks, he hasn’t showed up this morning. I’m a bit worried.” It seemed unlike Merlin to not visit Gaius. “I’ll go look for him for you.” Arthur turned to leave. “Thank you, Sire.” Arthur walked the halls.

He ended up outside Merlin’s chambers and opened the door. Upon entering he noticed Merlin was not in bed nor did the bed look slept in. Breakfast was left on the table by one of the servants, it hadn’t been touched. He continued looking around and stopped when he saw something glint. Merlin’s ring was by the bed. A bout of darkness swept through Arthur. How dare Merlin disobey his orders. Then he noticed the floor. It was very small and almost unnoticeable but there on the stone was a spot of blood. Shock went through his system. Had Merlin gotten hurt last night? Who would hurt Merlin? He left the room and informed a servant to bring Leon to the throne room.

XX

When his most trusted knight showed up he informed him that Merlin was missing. “I want every knight in Camelot to go and look for him. Don’t stop until he’s safely returned and the person responsible is found. Also make sure to close off all exits to the city.” Leon looked startled for a moment and then, “Of course Sire, I’ll make sure the other knights are looking for him.” Leon left and with him so did Elyan, Percival, and Lancelot. Arthur knew that they’d be the ones to try their hardest to find Merlin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself.

“Are you alright, King Arthur?” Arthur’s eyes snapped open. There’s no way he could deal with Sarrum right now. “Our Court Sorcerer is missing, you wouldn’t know anything about that would you?” Arthur was rubbing at his temple. His headache was coming back from seeing Sarrum. “I’ve not seen Merlin since he left your chambers last night.” Sarrum was smirking. Arthur wanted to punch the smirk off his face. Sarrum probably knew more than he was letting on. Arthur was suspicious of him but couldn’t show that, instead settling on following Sarrum come nightfall. “You should go occupy yourself, it doesn’t seem that whoever took Merlin poses a threat to the entire kingdom.” He stared at Sarrum while talking, looking for any cracks in his facade. “That’s kind of you, King Arthur. I shall follow your suggestion.” As soon as Sarrum left the room Arthur turned towards Gwaine who’d been grumbling about not looking for Merlin with the other knights. “I want you to follow Sarrum and talk to me if he does anything suspicious. Make sure that he doesn’t notice you.” Gwaine’s mood seemed to improve after being given a task. “Of course, Sire.” Gwaine practically ran out of the room to catch up to Sarrum. Arthur could only wait and see what would happen.

XX

He was out on the training field, hacking away at a dummy with his sword. He’d needed a way to get rid of all his anger and frustration. Around him on the field were other dummies that he’d already destroyed with his sword. Some of the knights had returned from searching empty handed and were wary to go near him. He was so goddamned angry. He’d been hacking for hours and he still hadn’t heard of Merlin. In the end Leon was the one to approach him. “Sire, I think it’d be best if you went and got some rest. Today’s been very stressful for you.” Leon made the mistake of putting his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur spun around brandishing his sword and nearly sliced Leon’s stomach open, Leon stepped back and the sword only grazed him. Arthur was breathing heavy. He didn’t notice the other knights shocked faces until he’d calmed down. He looked down at Leon who was clutching at his stomach. He snarled. “I don’t want to see any of your faces until I have Merlin back.” With that he left the training grounds and went to his chambers.

XX

Merlin looked up when he heard the door to the cell open. Sarrum was back. He entered and Albin left. Merlin was dreading this. “It seems your King is slipping a bit. He sent out every knight in Camelot to find you. He left the kingdom unguarded.” Sarrum’s words confused Merlin. Would Arthur actually send every knight in the kingdom for him? He didn’t have much time to ponder before Sarrum was too close for comfort.

Sarrum tore at the remainings of Merlin’s shirt and Merlin really wished he could do something to stop it. The gash on his collarbone was still slowly trickling with blood. Sarrum ran a finger through the blood and smeared it on Merlin’s face. “There, now you look like what all of your kind are, Savages.” Sarrum’s grin was wicked. “The only savages I see are you and your men.” Merlin spat.

He hadn’t seen Sarrum move his hand, but he certainly felt when the back of it connected with his cheek. His vision went dark for a moment, the force of the slap and his head injury making him almost pass out. He’d have to get Gaius to look at him when he got out, if he got out. “I expect you to keep your pretty whore mouth shut.” Sarrum held his face while saying it, attempting to emphasize his point. To Merlin it only made him seem like a temperamental child. “In fact I think I know what’ll keep you from spouting nonsense.” Merlin started panicking and then Sarrum pushed him to his knees.

XX

Arthur heard a knock at his door. “Go away.” He wasn’t in the mood for dealing with anyone. The door opened and in stepped Gwaine who seemed to have run all the way here. “I think I know where Merlin is.” Gwaine had barely finished his sentence before Arthur stood and grabbed his sword. “Show me where.” 

XX

They were in a part of the castle that Arthur hadn’t been in since the beginning of the Purge days. Where they had kept sorcerers to use them against others of their kind. Him and Gwaine were sneaking along the corridors, keeping an ear out to hear if anyone was nearby.

They crept until they got to a series of old cells, then they watched and listened. Shadows were being cast from one of the cells in the middle. They snuck towards the cell and peered inside. They saw Albin keeping watch near the door and retreated slightly. When they peered again they saw Sarrum and someone locked up in chains. They listened to what he was saying. “In fact I think I know what’ll keep you from spouting nonsense.” They saw Sarrum take a step to the side as he pushed the person down.

They saw Merlin on his knees and before Gwaine could stop him Arthur had already rushed in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets Merlin back and they may just settle their differences.

Albin was sliced up in multiple places. A gash across his chest. His nose previously gushing blood from when it’d been hit with the pommel of Arthur’s sword. Another gash down his sword arm and the final slash across his achilles tendon. He’d suffered before Arthur finally ran his sword through the man’s heart. He spasmed on the stone floor before becoming completely still.

Breathing heavy and covered in blood Arthur turned to Sarrum. He wasn’t thinking clearly, hadn’t been since he saw Merlin in chains and Sarrum about to force him to...He’d kill him. He’d make him regret ever laying a hand on Merlin, or ever setting foot in Camelot. He’d make him pay dearly. He went towards Sarrum and lifted his sword. Sarrum’s pride would not let him go down without a fight. He lifted his own sword and they started to fight.

Gwaine was behind Arthur and he tried to end the fight. “Arthur, don’t kill him he’s the King of Amata do you want to go to war.” Arthur would’ve turned a glare onto Gwaine if he wasn’t currently so rage filled and engaged in fighting Sarrum. “I don’t care if he’s a King, he touched Merlin and Merlin is MINE!” Arthur kicked Sarrum straight in the stomach and sent him stumbling back. He raised his sword and made a wide strike down towards Sarrum and succeeded in slashing down his torso. Sarrum let out a yelp of pain and righted his stance before lunging at Arthur. Their swords clashed and they both struggled to overpower the other.

Sweat was travelling down Sarrum’s face and Arthur grinned. “Won’t be long before you’re dead and used as an example to all that no one, Not even kings are allowed to touch what’s mine.” Arthur stepped back suddenly and Sarrum who’d been putting all his weight into clashing his sword with Arthur’s fell forward. Arthur slashed across Sarrum’s calf and Sarrum fell. Arthur then swiped his blade at Sarrum’s wrist and he dropped his sword with a grunt of pain. Sarrum clutching at his wrist looked up at Arthur from his position on the floor. “So, will you strike me down and cause war, King Arthur, Over a petty magic user?” Sarrum was grinning. Arthur would get rid of that grin soon enough. “I’d kill everyone in Albion before I let anyone touch Merlin.” Sarrum’s understanding of the situation shown on his face but before he could beg Arthur slashed across his throat. Blood splattering everywhere and soaking Arthur. He watched as the man before him bled to death, his eyes dark and cold.

Arthur looked towards Merlin and noticed he was unconscious. “Gwaine, help me get Merlin out of those chains and give me your cloak.” Gwaine who’d been standing stock still, shocked by Arthur’s display quickly walked forward to help get his friend free. Once Merlin was free, Arthur took Gwaine’s cloak and wrapped it around Merlin. Satisfied that Merlin was completely covered he carried him bridal style out of the dungeons.

XX

Arthur didn’t care about all the people staring at him as he walked towards his chambers soaked in blood and carrying the unconscious Court Sorcerer. Let them stare he thought. Let them know what will happen to them if they dare ever touch Merlin. The servants in the halls quickly scurried out of his way and the knights who’d been roaming all stood completely still at the terrifying picture the King made. The guards outside his chambers gave him a tense nod as he entered his rooms and closed the doors behind him.

XX

Merlin was in a haze and felt weak and didn’t stay awake for long. But before he closed his eyes again the last thing he saw was Arthur so covered in blood that not even the gold of his hair was showing.

XX

The next time he awoke he felt better. The throbbing pain in his head had dulled and he was on something soft. Upon further inspection he realized he was on a bed and not just any bed but Arthur’s bed. He was confused. Hadn’t he been in a cell? Where was Sarrum and what had happened? He briefly remembers Arthur running into the cell after Sarrum pushed him to his knees. It takes him a moment but then he realizes that Arthur had rescued him. Before he realizes, his chest is warm with the knowledge that Arthur saved him from something that could’ve been absolutely horrid. He shivers as he recalls the look in Sarrum’s eyes. That man had looked like a beast hunting down it’s prey.

Merlin went to get up from the bed and only then did he realize that there was an arm thrown across his waist and holding onto him tightly. He looked to his right and saw Arthur. A brief image flashed across his mind of Arthur covered in blood but that must have been a hallucination or something of the sort because the Arthur before him was as golden and radiant as he always was. Merlin shifted and the movement seemed to bother Arthur because the next thing Merlin knew he was incredibly close to Arthur and could feel his warmth. Arthur’s arm now keeping Merlin tight against his body.

How many times had Merlin wanted this, Something he believed had been so far out of reach. Something he’d never have. Well right now he had it and he’d appreciate it fully. He snuggled into Arthur and fell asleep.

XX

When he woke again it was to the sensation of fingers combing through his hair. He gave a small moan of pleasure and pushed his head into the fingers. “You’re finally awake” Merlin opened his eyes and saw Arthur looking down at him. “How long have I been laying in bed?” Questioned Merlin. “About a day and a half, you needed the rest after the whole ordeal with Sarrum.” Arthur was still combing his fingers through Merlin’s hair. A small frown shown on his face after saying Sarrum’s name. “You don’t have to worry about him ever again.” Arthur still had a frown on his face. “How can you be certain?” Merlin wasn’t entirely sure he’d like the answer. “I killed him, slit his throat myself.” The frown was replaced with a grin and a sense of foreboding filled Merlin. “What about if his kingdom decides to go to war with us, what’ll happen then?” Arthur tilted his head downwards and pressed a kiss against Merlin’s forehead. “They did try to go to war. But I hired some sorcerers and since the Kingdom of Amata doesn’t allow magic they’ll be completely defenseless against it. I still need to hear the official report but I’m pretty sure not a single person there will be left alive.” Arthur’s thumb was stroking Merlin’s cheek. Merlin swallowed and asked, “What about the citizen’s, will they be fine?” Arthur smirked. “Every person of Amata is a savage who’d been under the control of a savage king. There are no decent people there. So don’t worry your precious self over it.” Arthur kissed him right on the mouth. Merlin was torn, he loved Arthur but Arthur had been different since he found out about Merlin’s magic. The Arthur of right now though didn’t seem like he wanted to hurt Merlin at all, quite the opposite actually. Arthur’s mouth moved to Merlin’s neck and he moaned.

Arthur pressed open-mouthed kisses to Merlin’s wrists and then to Merlin’s ankles. To all the marks that’d been caused by Sarrum. Arthur moved on top of Merlin and went to Merlin’s collarbone and licked at the wound Sarrum had caused and then nipped at Merlin softly. Merlin was enjoying all of it. All the loving affection that Arthur was giving him. His body felt like it was on fire. He reached his hands up and grabbed Arthur’s face and kissed him fiercely. Arthur returned the kiss and pressed him into the bed. Merlin loved Arthur’s weight on top of him, the warmth of Arthur’s hands as they roamed his body. He whined when Arthur’s hands and mouth were no longer on him. 

He looked at Arthur’s face and saw that he looked sad. Merlin raised his hand to sweep back Arthur’s fringe and Arthur grabbed his hand and kissed the palm and linked their fingers together. “Merlin, I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you the last month. When I found out you had magic I felt like I’d lost the Merlin who’d been my friend for years. I tested your loyalty and you proved yourself trustworthy again and again. I was a fool to think you were somehow a different person.” He paused briefly and kissed down the length of Merlin’s arm. “When I realized you were missing and hurt and had been taken somewhere I hated myself. I wanted to die.” A tear rolled down his face. Merlin felt his heart ache. “I realize that the only person I ever want ruling Camelot with me, is you. That together we can make such a prosperous kingdom. Every person can be happy and other kingdom’s will stare in awe at us. Forgive me Merlin, please, I wouldn’t be able to rule Camelot without you. I realize that I’m a bit possessive but if you’ll have me you’ll make me the happiest man alive. Merlin, please tell me that you’ll always stay by my side and always stay with me.” Merlin was silent as he thought it through. To rule the kingdom by Arthur’s side, to help him in everything, to be entirely his. It sounded like his dream come true and he told Arthur with absolute certainty.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be or anyone I’d rather be with, Arthur, I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if this sucks. Also this is what i imagine the ring to look like: [The ring](https://www.etsy.com/in-en/listing/165407549/blue-opal-diamond-oval-ring-925-sterling?ref=unav_listing-other)


End file.
